


you'll follow me back (with the sun in your eyes)

by opheliahyde



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/pseuds/opheliahyde
Summary: Tyler doesn’t like being alone when he changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://cw-land.livejournal.com/profile)[cw_land](http://cw-land.livejournal.com/) a million years ago. It took me so long to post it because I planned on expanding it into a bigger fic, but _alas._

Tyler doesn’t like being alone when he changes; he’s a pack animal without a pack, it makes the wolf anxious and howl like it’s in pain. Those first few times (before Jeremy, being the nosy dick he is, caught up with the program) were awful. Half the time he didn’t remember where he was, didn’t remember _who_ he was and all he could do was run, searching for something he didn’t have. Tyler doesn’t like to think about them.

Jeremy runs with the wolf, because Jeremy has secrets, now, too. Super speed and being too undead to smell appetizing come in handy. Jeremy keeps the wolf in check, keeps it running deeper and deeper into the woods and away from town. Jeremy knows what it’s like now to want, to tear into their tender throats and taste. They don’t talk about it, but Tyler can see it in his eyes; a mirrored look of his own.

He thinks, sometimes, _What a pair they make, two monsters pretending to be human_. It sounds like the start to a bad joke. At least, and this he can take comfort in, they’re not alone.

When the wolf has run out it’s pent-up energy, they lay in the grass and Jeremy strokes over it’s fur and scratches behind it’s ears. Tyler will never admit he likes this part best, likes the calm-quiet of those moments when the wolf is finally exhausted and Jeremy’s hands running over him in the soft soothing manner he has. He almost doesn’t want the dawn to come, _almost_.

Tyler is back in the morning, the fur slip-sliding off his body and his muscles contorting, his bones lengthening and shortening, bending in ways bones shouldn’t; Jeremy stays with him through it all. When Tyler finally manages to uncurl himself, pushing through the after-pain of transformation, he looks up into Jeremy’s eyes and catches the momentary panic around the edges, before he smooths it out and stows it away. Tyler always wonders what it’s about; the oncoming sun or him not making it through okay.

Jeremy hands him back his clothes. “Maybe we should get you a collar,” he says, with a smirk. Tyler wants to punch him, his hand clenches; an old habit from days when all they could do is rail against each other, bruising and maiming. Tyler thinks now maybe they just wanted to tear each other apart and see what was inside, what was always lurking beneath the surface.

Tyler grabs handfuls of his shirt, instead, and leans in. “Maybe you shouldn’t be such a smartass,” he says, and grins back.

Jeremy closes the distance and kisses him, hands cupping his jaw and the back of his neck, coolness dancing over Tyler’s overheated skin. Jeremy pulls back, resting his forehead against Tyler’s a moment. “You wouldn’t have me any other way,” he says, smiling, kind and content. Tyler thinks, _Yeah, I wouldn’t_ , and pulls him in for another kiss. 


End file.
